dd_campaign_reference_tool_dm_toolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clockwork Dungeon Encounter Guide // Soulburn
The Clockwork Dungeon is a large dungeon with twelve main rooms all connecting to one spherical centre room. Each room contains a gear that must be placed on apole in the centre room to open the floor up into a pit that contains a boss creature with one of the runestones needed for the magic gate. Centre Room: Room Number: 0 Encounter type: Puzzle Description: A stone room surrounded by numbered doors. Each door only opens at the time of day that corresponds with the number on the door. (e.g. Door 1 is open from 1:00 pm/am untill 1:59pm/am) There are poles that each need one gear to unlock the floor and open The Pit. Extra: *If players make a perception or intelligence check (10 difficulty), or the poles are examined by a rogue,it is obvious that it is some sort of clockwork mechanism. Room 1: Room Number: 1 Encounter Type: Puzzle Encounter Name: Follow the Rainbow-Brick Road Description: Area 1: There is a small room with different coloured tiles on the floor (I have the map drawn out). A door is in the top right corner. It is locked. The players have to work out how to unlock the door. (If the players search the walls they find the number 3 on the wall). Solution: From the entrance, up, up, up, right, down, right, right. When done in this order (stepping on each colour 3 times), the door opens. If not, they are pushed back to the entrance. Area 2: This area is the same concept of area 1, but harder. Solution: From the enterance, right, up, left, up, up ,up, right. right, right, right. Area 3: Exact same concept, but even more difficult. Solution: From the enterance, right, up, up, left, up, up, right, right, down, down, down, right, down, right, up, up, up, up. Behind this door is the gear, that can be placed on the first pole. Room 2 Room Number: 2 Encounter Type: Fight Encounter Name: Clockwork Catastrophe Monsters: Goblin Minion Punks X5, Clockwork Cutthroats X3, Steam Ogre Description: The room is lit with bright, fierce furnaces that are imbedded into the wall. Rusty rattling pipes coat the wall and on the far side of the room are the monsters, protecting a large keyhole in the wall. The key is visibly on iron chain attached the Steam Ogres neck. If the key is turned in the lock, the wall opens up to reveal the second large gear on a pole on the wall. Key Objects: Furnaces- For every round of combat spent near one, a player not using fire-proof brass shields will take 3 heat damage. Pipes- The pipes will cause 2 damage if touched and 1 point of damage in burns every round until it is healed. Every 3 rounds they will bellow out steam that causes blindness in all players not wearing steampunk goggles. Room 3 Room Number: 3 Encounter Type: Trap Encounter Name: Timed Fire Trap Description: The room is small-ish. On the left wall is a timer that runs out every 20 seconds. In the middle of the room is a circle of runes (that can be recognised as protective ones on a good arcana/dungeoneering/rune reading roll). On the far side is the next gear. But what's the catch? Solution: When the timer runs out, everyone not in the runes are engulfed by a magical, silver fire inferno that will cause player to take 1d6 damage and turn to stone! If at least one person can time it right, and get to the gear and not get turned to stone, the timer will stop and all players will return to normality. If all players are frozen, they are teleported out of the room, unfrozen, and the door will slam shut until it's next 3:00 am/pm. Room 4 Room Number: 4 Encounter Type: Puzzle Encounter Name: The Pillars of Power Description: The party enters this room and immediately see 4 large pillars at peculiar places in the room. In each corner is a suit of armour. Every time the party takes a step, the statues move in the same direction. They also find that if more than one person enters the room, all but one a teleported out. If they try to step diagonally, they sent back to start. The exit is in the far right corner. If a knight move onto a player, it touches them, seemingly vapourizing them. The gear is behind the exit door. Solution: There are multiple possible solutions, just remember that once they have the gear, they have to make it back too! Once the gear is placed on the pole, all vapourized players return, but with a mere 5 HP remaining, or dying if their health was already below that. Room 5 Room Number: 5 Encounter Type: Fight Encounter Name: Breaking History Description: Area 1- When the players first enter the room, there is a large clock on the wall, but it isn't working. A keyhole is clearly visible and a key hangs on the right wall. If the players turn the key in keyhole, the clock starts ticking backwards. They then all fall unconscious. Area 2- The players wake up in a human city, but this one is different. It is underwater! The players are in the reception of some sort of inn. A large window is on the back wall. The party's warrior is not present. If they leave the hotel, they will walk through a glass tunnel. The city is huge, coated in 'magical' lights. A sign says "Welcome to Rapture". The next building they enter is ruined. Screaming can be heard from the room to the right, then silence. Speech is heard: "Well, *warrior's name*, it is with great pleasure that introduce you to the Big Daddy project. Let's go test your new powers!" A large scuba-suit with a massive drill on one hand and a regular other hand. "Ahh, why not try your drill on those weirdos." The new, giant warrior will scan them, but will flash green and refuse to attack them. The man is a strange looking-one, wearing odd (Georgian era) clothes. "Oh, so you know these people. Well, I wonder if they can help..." The man introduces himself as Victor von Surge, as scientist working on a human "upgrading" project. Your friend is it's newest participant! He explains the Splicer Civil War. You must fight your way to second lab in the next building. But first, a suprise for the party! He gives each player, including the Big Daddy, a choice of 'potions' called plasmids. There is just one of each: *Electro Bolt- Shoots a bolt of electricity at the target, dealing 1d8+2 damage, and causing one turn of paralysis. 8 shots. *Incinerate!- Sets the target on fire, making him go wild and dealing 1d4+3 damage every turn spent on fire. Runs out after 3 turns. 4 shots. *Sonic Boom- Creates a powerful blast of wind, sending an area of targets flying and dealing 1d4 fall damage. 8 shots. *Winter Blast- Freezes the target for 2 rounds. 5 shots Make note of the Warrior's new abilities on the Big Daddy page. As the players progress up the corridor, they encounter a group of 13 Splicers , who move in to attack. Once victorious they enter the next tunnel into a large shopping area, where they encounter 10 more Splicers and an Evil Big Daddy w/ a Little Sister. If they beat these guys they must fight a few random encounters (5 chances of random encounters, on a roll of 3+ on a d6) through the building, with a handful of health potions and plasmid recharges (+3 shots) until they get to the next tunnel. In the final building there will be The Great Daddy, 2 Evil Big Daddy's, 2 Little Sisters and 10 Splicers. After this, they all fall unconscious again. Upon awakening, they are back in the room with the clock, and the gear is lying on the floor. Category:Soulburn Campaign